


Stutter

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you don't pay attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stutter

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the song drabble meme on LJ.
> 
> Prompt: Joe - "Stutter" (3:52)

Harry looked at Ginny with a stony face, not sure if he could believe what he was hearing. "You weren't home last night and you expect me to believe it was nothing."

Ginny shrugged and didn't quite meet his eyes. It was done and none of his business. He had ignored her for long enough, and apparently being everything he had wanted meant nothing anymore. "Were you even home?" she asked, finally looking up. She and Draco had actually had dinner in her home, and she wanted Harry to catch her with the silver haired divorced man. She wanted him to feel something other than indifference, wanted him to notice her.

Only, it didn't really matter to her anymore if he did. She and Draco had been seeing each other for the past few months and Harry hadn't noticed a damn thing. And last night, Ginny had too much red wine with dinner and allowed herself to cross that final line she hadn't allowed herself to cross before.

And it had been glorious.

Draco had been a careful and patient lover, worshiping her body with lips and tongue and hands. And it had been a different kind of magic, something she hadn't felt in ages.

Ginny stood and laughed at Harry's sputter. "It doesn't matter, Harry. I'm leaving. My lawyer will send you papers in the morning."


End file.
